


Beauty and the Beast | Fantastic Beasts AU

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abernathy as LeFou, Achilles Tolliver as Gaston, F/M, Gen, I mean, ITS NOT STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jacob as a baker, Leta as Feather Duster/Lumiere's girlfriend, Newt as Beast/Prince, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picquery as Agathe/Enchantress, Queenie as Maurice, The Beauty and the Beast AU no one asked for, Theseus as Lumiere, Tina as Belle, Travers as Cogsworth, Warnings May Change, Yusuf Kama as Pere Robert, and Tina's gonna throw a drink at him b/c ICONIC, but id rather not be MORE of a monster, except my friend cassie lmao, i already AM, id be a monster, lol, not gonna do that to my otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: In a boring, provincial town lived an unorthodox woman named Tina. When her younger sister, Queenie, disappears in the midst of her travel to a nearby city, Tina chases the trail her sister left behind to a positively magical secret; one akin to a fairy tale.DISCONTINUED





	Beauty and the Beast | Fantastic Beasts AU

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter’s night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single blood-red rose in return for shelter from a bitter winter storm. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for _ beauty is found within_. When he dismissed her again, the old woman’s distasteful outward appearance melted away to reveal a stunning enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, placing a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast hid within his castle, a magical mirror, and book his only windows into the outside world. 

The rose the enchantress had offered was, in truth, an enchanted one, which would bloom until his thirtieth year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, the castle and its inhabitants were forgotten, and the beast fell into despair, losing all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

Only a few miles to the south of the castle lay a quaint, provincial town, and in it, quite a peculiar young woman.

“Teenie! Teenie, wake up, breakfast is ready! Eat before it gets cold!”

Tina grumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head. Suddenly Queenie yanked the covers off the bed and threw them onto the floor, causing Tina to sit up at the sudden loss of heat.

“Tina, I’m leaving in an hour, are you just going to stay here, sleeping and reading?”

A look of guilt flickered across the older woman’s face and she covered it with her hands.

“Oh, Queenie, I’m sorry, I completely forgot…”

“_Again?_ Tina, you’ve got to get a grip! I know those books are wonderful, but you can’t spend so much time reading when there are things to be done. Just because you’ve finished a commission doesn’t mean there’s nothing for you to do. You could help me around the house for once! Help me clean and cook and do the laundry…”

Tina had taken to making paintings and drawings and while the sisters would make lovely handcrafted and painted jewelry boxes together. Queenie would travel to nearby towns and cities to sell and deliver them, sometimes obtaining a small space to sing for tips in a town’s tavern. She was always better with people and it was better for business if customers were greeted by a lovely blondie than… whatever Tina believed herself to be.

Queenie headed downstairs and started eating her breakfast as Tina put on her usual simple dress: it was sky blue with quarter length sleeves and a skirt that went just past her knees. Most days she paired it with a white apron so she could paint and draw without fear of staining her clothes. She quickly pulled on her worn brown boots and went through the rest of her morning routine before climbing down the stairs. After a modest breakfast of eggs, toast, and orange juice, Queenie and Tina washed the dishes together.

“I added what I need for the trip to the list of things to buy in the market today, alright?” Queenie stated, looking Tina dead in the eyes.

“Yeah. I’ll be back in an hour,” her older sister replied, drying her hands on a towel. Tina pecked Queenie on the forehead with a murmured, “I love you,” and grabbed the list along with her basket, opening the door and leaving for the market into a bright new day.


End file.
